Unternehmen
Das System von QualityLand ist geprägt durch die mächtigen Unternehmen und Konzerne. Zu den größten Unternehmen gehören unter anderem QualityCorp, QualityPartner, TheShop, ToDo und WiN. myRobot "myRobot - Roboter für dich und mich" myRobot stellt Roboter aller Art her (darunter z.B. Haushaltsroboter, Kampfroboter oder BuyBots). Trivia: * myRobot und QualityCorp sind konkurrierende Unternehmen. So hat QualityCorp beispielsweise die Werbung auf der Kleidung der (sonst nackten) TV-Moderatorin Julia Nonne einen "myRobot"-Werbebanner gesponsert, damit die Firma schlechter dasteht. * Modelle von myRobot haben Zugriff auf die RateMe-Datenbank. * BuyBots sind Androiden, die nur dazu da sind, um zu konsumieren und so die Marktwirtschaft am Laufen zu halten. QualityCorp "Der Konzern, der dein Leben besser macht!" QualityCorp hat TouchKiss als Bezahlverfahren eingeführt. Dabei müssen Käufer müssen anstatt per Fingerabruck den Lippenabdruck zur Bezahlung nutzen, da Lippen angeblich fälschunssicherer seien. Laut Kritikern nutzt der Konzern diese Methode nur, damit die Kunden eine höhere emotionale Bindung zu den Produkten entwickeln. Trivia: * Sandras PDF Schnucki verwendet den Assistenten von QualityCorp, während Niemand (Peters PDF) den von WIN benutzt. QualityPartner "QualityPartner - Liebe auf den ersten Klick." QualityPartner ist die Datingplattform für die Bürger aus QualityLand. Bei der Partnerbörse werden Menschen mit ähnlichen Interessen und Leveln automatisch einander vorgeschlagen und (meist erfolgreich) miteinander verkuppelt. Trivia: * Die Einstufung in verschiedene Level war ursprünglich eine "harmlose Subroutine" der Programmierer von QualityPartner, damit schneller passende Treffer gefunden werden konnten. The Shop "The Shop - You Can Always Gt What You Want" "Der weltweit beliebteste Versandhändler“ liefert seine Produkte über Drohnen aus und weiß bereits, was die Kunden wollen, bevor sie es selbst wissen. Die Drohnen bieten auch den Service an, ein Unboxing-Video anzufertigen und es direkt auf die Seite des Kunden bei Everybody online zu stellen. Die Drohnen nehmen jederzeit alles über eine Kamera auf. Jede Drohne erwartet eine Bewertung nach jeder Lieferung. Füllt man diese nicht mit 10 Sternen aus, so folgt unausweichlich eine ausführliche Kundenumfrage, warum dies nicht der Fall war. Ab Level 9 werden die Empfänger gebeten, Pakete für ihre Nachbarn anzunehmen. OneKiss ist ein Premiumservice von The Shop und das Lieblingsprojekt von Henryk Ingenieur. Wer sich durch nur einen Kuss auf sein Qualitypad für OneKiss anmeldet, bekommt fortan alle Produkte die er bewusst oder unbewusst haben will, zugeschickt, ohne sie bestellen zu müssen. Das System errechnet eigenständig für jeden was er will und wann er es will - ganz nach dem Motto: “Wir wissen, was du willst.” The Shop hat auch das 5P (post post production product placement) eingeführt. Damit werden alte Serien nachträglich mit aktueller Werbung versehen. Dadurch ist das Serien-Shopping möglich geworden: Während man eine Serie ansieht, kann man sie anhalten und die dargestellten Produkte bestellen. Bekannte Drohnen: * Carrie TODO "Alles für alle" ToDo ist der weltgrößte Streaming-Dienst. Die Schrottplatzshow ist die erfolgreichste Show bei ToDo. Darüber hinaus produziert ToDo auch Sammelsticker von Teilnehmern der Schrottplatzshow. Durch den Hype um Jennifer Aniston sind ihre Komödien aktuell sehr beliebt. WiN - What I Need WiN ist die größte Suchmaschine in QualityLand und wird inzwischen von der Künstlichen Intelligenz Zeppola geleitet. Früher wurde sie via manueller Tastatureingabe oder Spracheingabe bedient. Heute muss bei WiN keiner seine Fragen eingeben - denn WiN kennt bereits alle Fragen der Nutzer und antwortet direkt. Die relevanten Informationen finden ihren Nutzer. Weitere Konzerne/Firmen/Unternehmen * Das Gute Zeug: Pharmaunternehmen für personalisierte Pillen * Everybody: Soziales Netzwerk - "Everybody is on Everybody" * Fit for Work Speed Relaxing * Reborn: "Ob Blauwal oder Made, mit Reborn wird's niemals fade!" * WeltWeiteWerbung (WWW): WWW entwickelte im Auftrag der Regierung einen neuen Namen für das Land (QualityLand) sowie ein grunderneuertes Image, eine neue Kultur, neue Helden, also eine ganze Country Identity (CI).